Nightmare
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Arthur as Incubus. Violence. В Артура вселяется инкуб. Осторожно: жестокое обращение.


- Да, Артур, ммм… ооохх, - Мерлин сжал зубами подушку, чтобы, упаси боги, не расслышал Гаюс. Зачем его учителю знать, что юный волшебник, лаская себя перед сном, представляет не уютную ложбинку какой-нибудь кухарки, а нежные губы наследного принца? Двор – опасное место. Едва осенит одного, догадка распространится быстрей морового поветрия, и до Утера сплетня дойдёт с такими подробностями, что беднягу Мерлина медленно сварят живьем в кипящем масле. Мало было ему магии да всякой там Судьбы, так нет же, угораздило еще и влюбиться в этого королевского засранца. – Аааа… мммм…. – волшебник представил, что это не его собственные пальцы, а член Артура толкается в сладко сжавшееся колечко, чего в реальной жизни, боялся он, не случится ни-ког-да. Артуру – Гвен. А Мерлину – руки и магия. Нет, пальцев уже было явно недостаточно, а подходящую замену волшебник пока так и не нашёл. И мучительно размышлял, что бы приспособить к делу. Черенок от метлы? Он слишком громоздкий. Пестик из лаборатории Гаюса? А если лекарь всё же заметит?

Неожиданно в лаборатории раздались шаги, которые продолжились уже в каморке Мерлина. Словно человек прошёл сквозь дверь, или… она была открыта? Юноша в панике распахнул глаза. Нет, заперта. Пусто. Послышалось. Он на цыпочках пробрался в лабораторию и умыкнул-таки злосчастный пестик. Гаюс крепко спал.

- Да. Вот так, Артур, Артуууууррр, ещё, глубже, мммммнннн… ахммм…

Несчастная Мерлинова подушка, набитая невесть чем, кажется, соломой, которая по цвету давно не напоминала волосы Артура, а уж на вкус… Даже клопы ею брезговали, а Мерлин вцеплялся уже несколько ночей зубами, пряча рвущуюся наружу страсть.

Маг представил руки принца на своих бёдрах, на миг показалось – почувствовал. Ещё несколько движений, и юноша со сладким стоном кончил на свой видавший виды тюфяк. Переждал, пока успокоится сердце, пока самое лёгкое шевеление перестанет прогонять по телу волну удовольствия, вынул пестик и спрятал под подушку. Сразу стало еще более неудобно. Конечно, засыпать на бугристом тюфяке, с выпирающей из-под тощей подушки деревяшкой под щекой, совсем не то, что нежиться в объятьях принца, на мягкой постели, чувствуя тёплое дыхание любимого на плече. Эх, мечты, мечты… Самое большее, что ему светит, решил Мерлин, засыпая, это роль вечной няньки при Артуре. Обнял верную, терпеливую подушку и засопел.

Ему снились шелестящие заросли осоки, ветер играл ими в предрассветных сумерках. И ещё был лёгкий звук тростниковой флейты. В тёмном от утренней сырости песке чернела яма.

- Я всё знаю, - раздался над ухом волшебника голос Утера, и Мерлин почувствовал, что летит вниз. Первая лопата влажного песка тяжело упала ему на грудь, и совсем недалеко, на фоне светлеющего неба, были видны улыбающиеся лица отца и сына. Маг проснулся в холодном поту, всё ещё чувствуя тяжесть, и понял, что не может пошевелиться. Так бывает иногда во сне. Стало быть, это продолжение сна? Или явь? На груди юноши сидело маленькое, но увесистое существо, похожее на крысу с совиной головой, только без клюва, а с человеческими носом и губами. Большие глаза внимательно и грустно глядели на Мерлина. Существо тихонько наигрывало на флейте простую мелодию, вроде колыбельной, ловко перебирая крысиными, почти человеческими пальчиками на лапках. Юноша лежал, словно околдованный. В комнате, действительно, были утренние сумерки серенького пасмурного дня. Наконец существо сунуло флейту под мышку, обожгло Мерлина совсем Артуровской улыбкой и по-заячьи прыгнуло на пол, пропав из поля зрения обездвиженного мага. Спустя некоторое время парень вновь обрёл способность дышать и шевелиться, но таинственного гостя и след простыл.

Озадаченный Мерлин побрызгал себе в лицо ледяной водой, помакав пальцы в кувшин. Возможно, стоило поискать заклятье, делающее постель мягче, а то не видать хороших снов, одни кошмары… И что-то придумать с… как бы это… заменой Артуру? Не воровать же каждый день разные продолговатые предметы из лаборатории? Про отворот юноша уже навёл справки, тогда придётся и с дружбой попрощаться, а это нам не подходит. Волшебник вернул отмытый пестик на место, на прощанье погладив ручку.

Гаюс мирно спал. Стало быть, скорее всего, и не было никакой флейты. Просто дурной сон.

Вечера Мерлин дождался с трудом. Много дней подряд, раздевая, одевая, купая и укладывая в постель Артура, он не чувствовал ничего такого, но однажды возжелав своего принца, уж е не мог прикасаться к нему просто так, смотреть на него прежними глазами, спокойно дышать одним воздухом. Стоило оказаться рядом, как тепло близкого тела обжигало, прикосновения грозили выйти за рамки приличий, запах Артура кружил голову, а когда господин отдавал приказ, слуга ничего не слышал, заворожённо глядя, как шевелятся губы. Губы, которые…

- Мерлин! Да ты спишь на ходу?

- Да, сир, - парень облизнул пересохшие губы (свои, увы) и с трудом сглотнул.

- Ну и что ты стоишь? Шевелись! Пошёл!

- Куда?

- К горным троллям!

- Как прикажете, сир, - Мерлин повернулся к двери.

- Мой ужин, Мерлин, и можешь проваливать…

Оказавшись в своей каморке, маг повалился на кровать, мечтая погасить огонь во всём теле, но едва распустил завязки штанов и обхватил длинными пальцами налившийся член, как глаза сами собой закрылись.

… Он опять был на песчаном берегу острова возле болотца, около зарослей осоки, полулежал на плоском сером камне. Рядом стоял человек в тёмном плаще. Капюшон укрывал лицо, а край плаща чертил по песку. Из складок ткани вынырнула знакомая рука с кольцом на большом пальце, провела по губам волшебника, по шее, задержалась в ямке между ключиц, огладила живот. Потеснив пальцы Мерлина, перехватила его налитой член. Артур опустился на колени. Капюшон упал с его головы. Мягкие губы осторожно обхватили головку. Отпустили. Язык обвел круг, прошёлся, оставляя влажную дорожку, до основания, и вернулся, чертя узоры.

- Что ты делаешь? – вырвалось у Мерлина.

- То, чего ты давно хотел, - Артур улыбнулся, продолжая работать руками, а потом его губы накрыли член слуги вновь. Тот лежал, словно жертва на алтаре, не в силах пошевелиться, тая от неожиданного и невероятного удовольствия, а принц заглатывал всё глубже, при этом ухитряясь совершать невообразимые фокусы языком.

Казалось, целую туманную вечность были только ритмичные движения пшеничной макушки, да тихий посвист флейты, да милые влюблённые глупости, сыпавшиеся с языка Мерлина, пока волшебник не кончил, чувствуя, что в момент оргазма из его тела во все стороны выплеснулась магия, окутав двоих золотистым коконом.

- Артур, - проныл Мерлин, устало откидываясь на потеплевший камень. – Твой отец меня точно четвертует. Но оно того стоило.

Принц только улыбнулся, накинул капюшон и скрылся в зарослях.

Гаюс недоуменно смотрел на ученика. Тот никак не мог начать есть, всё ходил по лаборатории с тарелкой в руках, пританцовывая, помешивая овсянку и напевая незамысловатый мотивчик. Мелодия показалась лекарю смутно знакомой.

«Приходи… уходи…» - что-то такое вертелось на языке. Видимо, одна из этих глупых песенок про любовь, подумал старик и засопел.

- У тебя ветер в голове, Мерлин. Сейчас побежишь к Артуру без завтрака.

Парня бросило в жар. Ему вспомнилось всё, что было ночью. До мельчайших подробностей.

- Мне и правда пора, - буркнул маг, швыряя тарелку на стол и вылетая за дверь, пока Гаюс не заметил охвативших его смущения и желания.

В коридоре он прижался лбом к холодным неровным камням, пытаясь привести себя в чувство, унять жар и дрожь.

- Ах, вот ты где прохлаждаешься, - раздался позади голос Артура.

Он стоял, уперев руки в бока, в потемневшем от дождя плаще. На металлических пластинах перчаток блестели капли влаги. По лицу принца обомлевший, не знающий, куда деть руки, Мерлин понял, что ни наяву, ни во сне Артур ни о чём таком не грезил. Он только что вернулся с утреннего обхода караулов – не в очередь подменял заболевшего сэра Леона – не выспался, замёрз и проголодался.

Когда Мерлин подавал завтрак, руки у него так тряслись, что вино плескало через край и кубок звенел о край блюда.

- Ты болен?

- Не настолько, чтобы пренебрегать своими обязанностями.

- Уж кто бы говорил. Как моя ванна?

- Почти готова, сир, - пока Артур обгладывал куриную ножку, Мерлин, скрытый ширмой, в растерянности стоял над пустой лоханью и ерошил волосы. Нужные слова никак не шли на ум. Наконец он с трудом собрался с мыслями и создал достаточно тёплой воды, даже пахнущей луговыми травами.

Артур позволил себя раздеть (Мерлин с таким же успехом мог раздевать горячую печку) и медленно, достаточно медленно, чтобы вогнать слугу в краску, погрузился в воду.

Весь день маг шарахался от Артура, а ночью, во сне, стонал под его мощным напором.

- Я не мог устоять перед тобой, - выдыхал в шею парня Артур, толкаясь внутри него. – Ты необыкновенный, волшебный, я сразу это заметил. Других таких нет и не будет. Я вижу, как тебе не хватает внимания и ласки, даже простой благодарности. О, я хотел бы озолотить тебя, обласкать, увидеть счастье на твоём лице, Мерлин, иди ко мне…

Всплеск магии был таким, что осветил полнеба. Если бы это было на самом деле, не миновать бы Мерлину костра. Но этот, ночной, Артур не то, что был равнодушен к магии, он её обожал.

Правда, наяву неожиданно оказалось, что все вещи в комнате отшвырнуло к стенам, словно посреди Мерлиновой комнаты что-то взорвалось. Ошарашенный маг таращился на учинённый беспорядок, а в ушах у него всё ещё звучали слова Артура:

- Я тебя никому не отдам!

И нежный голос флейты.

- Что здесь было? – ужаснулся, входя Артур. Дневной, настоящий.

- О, неудача с микстуркой, - сделал невинное лицо волшебник.

- И это? – палец господина упёрся в основание шеи Мерлина.

«Не может быть, - подумал юноша. – Это же просто сон!»

Артур уже снова был у двери. Он подобрал с пола сапог Мерлина и запустил в слугу.

- Почему я должен будить тебя на охоту, а не наоборот? В следующий раз прикажу выпороть вас обоих, кто бы она ни была.

Мерлин запрыгал по комнате в одном сапоге, пытаясь отыскать в этом хаосе второй. И куртку. И платок, разумеется. Одного взгляда в зеркало хватило, чтобы понять: с голой шеей сегодня разгуливать по замку не стоит. Хорошо хоть, что и в этот раз он повалился спать прямо в одежде…

Волшебник не любил охоту. На ней частенько случались разные неожиданности неприятного свойства. Например, как в этот раз, когда из кустов высунулось сразу три бородатых головы, покрытых зелёной пупырчатой кожей, шипящих, разевающих вонючие, утыканные множеством похожих на иголки зубов пасти. За ними появились три длинных, гибких шеи, за которыми тянулось неповоротливое туловище с куцыми крылышками и поросячьим хвостом. Маг со вздохом привычно швырнул в чудовище заклятьем, и очень удивился: раньше монстра бы в клочья разорвало, а сейчас просто оглушило. Хорошо, что Артур и рыцари воспользовались заминкой, и тварь потеряла разом все три головы. Они, а также три огромных сердца и таившийся внутри туши кристалл, с гордостью были возложены к ногам Утера по возвращении в Камелот. Артур сиял. А вот Мерлин не на шутку встревожился.

Вечером юноша вновь провалился в сон, как в пропасть, но на этот раз хоть были причины: он и так вымотался на охоте, а в замке пришлось приводить в порядок вещи, разбираться с добычей, прислуживать Артуру и компании его празднующих победу рыцарей, готовить ванну и постель… Он до того устал, что, раздевая, смотрел на прекрасное тело любимого почти равнодушно. Однако стоило черноволосой голове коснуться подушки, как Мерлин вновь оказался у серого камня, похожего на алтарь древних богов. На этот раз ночной Артур сидел перед ним, стоящим на коленях.

- Кто ты? – спросил маг.

Вместо ответа сидящий выпустил на волю крупный, красивый член и требовательным движением привлёк к нему лицо Мерлина.

Некоторое время спустя волшебник понял: что-то не так. Ночной гость, который в предыдущие разы был нежен, терпелив и ласков, сейчас имел его в рот, довольно грубо, так, что юноша давился и задыхался, но не мог отстраниться, даже шевельнуться не мог, тело словно застыло. Потом его развернули, и «Артур» почти без подготовки вошёл, резко, на всю длину. Сегодня он заботился только о себе.

- Кто ты? – повторил маг, с трудом выныривая из сладкого омута странного, смешанного с болью удовольствия. – Почему ты так груб сегодня?

- Потому что ты усомнился во мне, - выдохнул «Артур». – Это лишь отражение твоих мыслей, - он с рычанием впился в загривок юноши злым поцелуем, потом проложил дорожку отметин по спине. – Мой, только мой, такой желанный, такой сладкий. Меня просто не было до тебя, - «Артур» урчал, с силой вбиваясь меж ягодиц мага. – Весь мой, и тело, и душа, и сила, до последней капельки. Отдайся мне, раскройся, позволь взять до конца, и я никогда не отпущу тебя… Ооо, Мерлин, чудесный, волшебный, неповторимый…

Маг почувствовал, что тот, кого он принимал за сон, за образ любимого, содрогаясь, кончил глубоко в нём, и сам кончил вместе с ним, а магия – та просто взорвалась, выплеснулась, как вода через край резко поставленного стакана, поджигая осоку, оплавляя края камня, покрывая песок тонкой стеклянной корочкой.

Проснулся Мерлин от холода – в разбитое окно задувал ветер, превращаясь в сквозняк, поскольку дверь была сорвана с петель. По камням стен комнаты разбежалась сетка трещин. Юноша со стоном пошевелился. Ломило тело, ныла задница, трещала голова. Там, где хватали чужие сильные пальцы, остались чёрные пятна. И засосы на шее, на спине, на бёдрах наверняка остались. Хорошо, что сегодня он не нужен Артуру почти до самого обеда. Мерлин глянул на солнце. О нет! Он всё равно проспал… А что, если принц действительно рассердится и прикажет выпороть его? На площади? И увидит это? Все увидят? Нет, Артур на такое не способен! Но всему бывает предел…

Мерлин подскочил, намотал платок повыше, протянул руку, чтобы починить окно и дверь…

…ничего не вышло. Раз, другой, третий, наконец, когда маг уже готов был отчаяться и напряг всю свою волю, заклинание, наконец, сработало. Мокрый, как мышь, уставший, словно вычистил конюшни, и не на шутку перепуганный парень стоял посреди лаборатории, тяжело дыша. А рядом мирно спал Гаюс.

Что ни говори, Артур рассердился не на шутку. До порки, конечно, дело не дошло, но конюшни действительно пришлось вычистить, своими руками, без помощи магии. Как и ещё кучу всего.

За ужином Мерлин осторожно спросил Гаюса о странном существе со флейтой, и ему очень не хотелось посвящать учителя в интимные подробности своих сновидений.

- Пока ничего на ум не приходит, - вздохнул старик. – Поройся в бестиарии. Но вначале вымой посуду, я тебя знаю.

Так и вышло, что измученный юноша заснул среди раскрытых книг.

- Нет! – закричал он, увидев выходящую из камышей тёмную фигуру. – Ты не он! Не смей ко мне прикасаться! – но был брошен на серый камень лицом вниз так, что при падении разбил нос и губу. Пение флейты снова обнимало его, лишая возможности сопротивляться. – Не смей! Что ты делаешь?

- То, что я давно хотел. Теперь у меня довольно сил, а вот у тебя… Даже не пытайся меня остановить.

«Артур» разорвал одежду Мерлина одним махом, вцепился в бёдра парня, оставляя свежие синяки, и выпустил когти. Когти? Волшебник закричал от резкой, неожиданной боли, чувствуя, что с криком из него вырывается и часть силы. Он попытался сдержаться, но это было только начало. Огромный, кажется, выросший с прошлой ночи, член резко толкнулся в него, разрывая пополам, царапая стенки, словно был покрыт чешуёй. Позади слышались урчание и сопение, брюхо чудовища скреблось о спину. «Нет, ты не получишь мою магию», - Мерлин решительно стиснул зубы.

- Если нам не хватит сегодняшней ночи, продолжим завтра, и послезавтра, и сколь угодно долго. Так что на днях я доберусь до Артура, вот тогда-то по-настоящему повеселимся. Мерлин стонал, закусив губу, пока когти чудовища терзали его бёдра, а член – задницу, но куда больней и страшней были слова.

- Нет! – гневно крикнул он и потерял ещё часть силы.

Потом парень почувствовал на своём лице что-то тёплое, скользкое, живое и подвижное. Это был язык, чёрный, длинный, раздвоенный. Ночной гость щекотал им губы и уши волшебника, обегал соски, поглаживал шею.

В какой-то момент чудище перевернуло юношу на спину, лицом к себе, не выходя из него. Легко, словно тряпичную куклу. Увидев монстра во всей красе, парень не смог сдержать вопль ужаса. Очертаниями тела существо всё ещё походило на принца, только выросло раза в полтора. У него были жёлтые глаза, чешуя по телу и крылья наподобие драконьих. На ногах и руках металлом отблёскивали когти. Но самое страшное – лицо оставалось лицом Артура, и золотые волосы, мокрые от пота, прилипли ко лбу.

- Я войду в тело принца, - обещало чудовище, - загоню его душу в самый дальний угол, а сам займу освободившееся место. После этого мы сможем забавляться и днём.

Мерлину казалось, что сейчас его разорвёт пополам, что нынешний кошмар никогда не кончится. Но врагу мало было боли, он пытался вызвать в маге желание, заставить отвечать себе, задевая чувствительные, вспыхивающие под его языком места, задевая членом внутри такую точку, что уже не понимающий, на каком свете он находится, Мерлин вдруг подался назад раз, другой… И странное дело – в этом мышцы его слушались!

- …и не только с тобой, - урчал «Артур», кусая губы мага. – Но тебе, - раздвоенный язык собрал слёзы с тёмных ресниц, - уготовано почётное место в моей постели, за то, что пробудил меня, одарил силой и помогаешь обрести живую плоть.

Удары ночного гостя становились всё неистовее, его член уже свободно скользил внутри, видимо, из Мерлина пролилось достаточно крови. И вот уже существо с воем и рычанием кончило, изо всех сил толкнувшись последний раз. Волшебник почувствовал, что и у него внутри словно плотину снесло, удовольствие и магия затопили его с головой, и был момент, когда парню стало безразлично то, что он не смог удержать силу в себе.

Мерлин резко распахнул глаза и сел, в ушах всё ещё звенел собственный крик. Боль пронзила тело, и парень вновь рухнул на старый тюфяк. Он хотел осмотреть своё тело и комнату, чтобы оценить сегодняшний ущерб, но сил шевелиться совершенно не было. Маг шепнул заклинание, зажигающее свечу. Ничего. Повторил громче, и почувствовал, как кто-то зажал его рот ладонью.

- Тсс, оно ещё рядом, - прошептал над ухом голос Артура.

Настоящего? Поддельного? Мерлин покрылся холодным потом.

В полумраке шевельнулся какой-то силуэт, холодно сверкнуло лезвие меча, что-то упало и покатилось. Свеча, наконец, зажглась. Обыкновенно, от человеческой руки.

Артур стоял, победоносно озираясь, потом на его лице появились сомнение и разочарование.

- Я ведь точно его убил! Где же тело?

На шум уже спешил Гаюс, всклокоченный, в ночной рубахе.

- Что здесь происходит? – строго спросил он.

- Оно, - Артур жестом обрисовал чудовище. – Повадилось сюда.

- Мерлин!

- Оно напало на меня, и… и…

Постель Мерлина, да и он сам, выглядели весьма красноречиво. В комнате всё было вновь перевёрнуто вверх тормашками. Но никаким чудовищем, никаким посторонним присутствием и не пахло. Разве что помойкой потягивало – неужто парень так запустил свою конуру?

Гаюс, скептически подняв бровь, переводил взгляд с принца на своего ученика, с ученика на принца…

- Простите, сир, - сказал он наконец. – Прибери здесь, Мерлин. И зайди ко мне, я обработаю твои повреждения.

Артур в тот день отпустил Мерлина отлежаться. Большую часть дня обычно неунывающий парень провёл в кровати, отсутствующим взглядом упершись в потолок, что не могло не беспокоить лекаря.

Гаюс, обрабатывая ссадины и царапины, внимательно смотрел на юношу, но тот молчал, иногда только шипел и дёргался.

То же самое повторилось и вечером. Наконец, под строгим взглядом Мерлин не выдержал.

- Артур здесь действительно ни при чём, - мрачно сказал он. – То существо… я ещё не нашёл его в книгах. И чудовище, которое напало на меня. Они как-то связаны. Возможно, Артур и правда убил его. Помните странный запах? В моей комнате оказалось полно падали, но всё это были части разных животных. Монстра словно составили из кусков нескольких туш, разве такое бывает?

Гаюс изменился в лице.

- Возможно, оно вернётся.

- Неужели всё так ужасно? – Мерлин побледнел. – Тогда я должен быть рядом с Артуром, ведь оно обещало прийти за принцем! Сегодня ночью мне нельзя спать, ни в коем случае! Дай мне настойку против сна, и я пойду к Артуру, а утром мы вместе найдём способ изгнать чудовище, если оно не погибло!

- Штаны надень, - буркнул Гаюс, но Мерлин, едва приведя себя в порядок, подхватил пузырёк с микстурой и скрылся в дверях. – Постой, ты же толком ничего мне и не рассказал…

Артур стоял у окна и глядел на закат. Он не казался удивлённым приходом Мерлина. Совсем. Он даже сказал:

- Я ждал тебя.

Маг замер посреди комнаты, вертя пузырёк в руках. Он даже ужина не принёс, чтобы как-то объяснить свой визит, даже версию событий приемлемую не придумал, и вот… Принц подошёл ближе.

- Прости, что не сразу понял, - продолжил он. – И не смог защитить тебя. Я заснул, представляешь, заснул на карауле, и очнулся только под утро. Чуть не упустил его. И все эти дни жутко тебя ревновал. Потому что, Мерлин…

Слуга удивился ещё больше. Отказать Артуру в том, чего сам так ждал? Разумеется, тот не догадывается, с каким содроганием волшебник вспоминает прикосновения чудовища с таким же лицом. Но неужели принц не понимает, что после вчерашнего парень будет испытывать обыкновенную физическую боль?

- …и давно догадался, что ты маг. Конечно, пока мой отец жив, мы не сможем быть вместе открыто, и тебе не удастся как следует применить свои выдающиеся способности, но когда мы избавимся от него…

- Мы?

- Ты же мне в этом поможешь.

- Я… что?

- Мерлин.

Артур подошёл вплотную сзади и обнял волшебника. Тот замер в ужасе, потом рванулся.

- Артур! – закричал он. – Не сдавайся! Сражайся, не позволяй ему!

Дыхание позади изменилось. Мерлин обернулся и увидел горящие мутно-жёлтым огнём глаза принца.

- Не смей вставать у меня на пути, - совсем чужим голосом произнёс тот. – Дом Пендрагонов падёт. Магия вернётся в Камелот. Древние боги восторжествуют.

У Мерлина волосы зашевелились. Теперь он должен был не только отказать Артуру, но и сражаться против магии.

- А теперь дай мне свою силу.

- Нет.

- Да.

Артур властно развернул мага к себе и впился в губы, кусая их до крови. До боли резко свистела невидимая флейта. Неожиданно сила потекла, словно кровь из открывшейся раны. Но вдруг принц резко отстранился.

- Мало! – крикнул он. – Как ты, оказывается, слаб! Мне нужно ещё! А к тебе мы в своё время вернёмся. Эй, кто там!

Стражники удивлённо смотрели на окровавленное лицо принца, а тот утёрся рукавом и приказал следовать в нижнюю тюрьму, где содержали арестованных по обвинению в колдовстве. И прихватить с собой Мерлина. Чудовище надеялось найти там хоть крохи магической силы.

- Не слушайте его, он одержим! – закричал волшебник.

Увы, это его никто не стал слушать. Мерлина стащили по ступенькам и швырнули в камеру, где неизвестно сколько времени предстояло провести в обществе невесёлых мыслей и дурных предчувствий. А захваченный ночным существом Артур со стражниками последовали дальше.

Маг сидел в углу, обхватив колени, когда услышал вой и нечеловеческие вопли, а стены вздрогнули, словно от ударов. Скорее всего, монстр нашёл себе новую жертву. А он был совершенно бессилен. Это было очень странное ощущение для того, кто был волшебником от рождения.

Наконец, вопли стали тише, зато в коридоре начались возня и беготня. А потом к Мерлину в камеру заглянул Гаюс.

- Мальчик мой, - сказал он. – Давай начистоту. Можешь не стеснятся, я дворцовый врач, и слыхал секреты похуже твоего.

- Что с Артуром? – быстро спросил Мерлин.

- Он заперт. В одной из зачарованных камер. Зашёл туда и впал в буйство, а стражники на всякий случай закрыли дверь. А вот что с ним, я бы хотел спросить у тебя. Принц грозится разбить голову о камень, и если мы не поторопимся, может случиться беда.

- Беда уже случилась, - вздохнул Мерлин.

Пришлось рассказать Гаюсу всё, умолчав, разве что, про пестик.

- Что же это за чудовище, Гаюс? – спросил волшебник, лицо которого заливала краска.

- Это ночной дух. Новая религия называет их инкубами, считает порождениями своего дьявола, но они всегда были здесь. Если тебя терзают слишком сильные желания, однажды они могут исполниться. Во сне. Бесплотный дух явится в образе того, чего ты больше всего хочешь, и вначале ты будешь счастлив обладать, а потом он овладеет тобой и приведёт к гибели. Он может быть сколь угодно обольстителен и желанен, но тело его состоит из подобранной падали, - тут к горлу Мерлина подкатила тошнота. – И ещё, они приходят именно к магам. Но худшие мои опасения связаны с тем существом, что играло на флейте. Можешь вспомнить мелодию? На что она похожа?

Мерлин севшим от дурных предчувствий голосом напел приблизительный мотив.

- Кажется, это колыбельная.

Гаюс хлопнул себя по лбу.

- Ну конечно! Столько лет прошло! Но и я ведь тоже когда-то был ребёнком.

Не говоря уже о том, что двадцать лет назад в Камелоте была запрещена магия, и за вот такую простенькую колыбельную можно было угодить на плаху.

…приходи, добрый сон приводи

…уходи, сон дурной уводи

Добрый старичок, который посылал хорошим детям сладкие сны, а плохим – кошмары, играл на дудочке, так что веки тихо слипались, был когда-то героем расхожих сказок и песенок, и мало кто знал, что его прототипом стал Мара, один из богов Старой Религии, хозяин ночи и тайны.

- Мальчик мой, как ни страшно это признавать, именно ты вызвал к жизни инкуба своими неумеренными желаниями вкупе с магией, Артур же оказался беззащитным перед ним в силу своей магической природы. Утер всё это поймёт достаточно быстро, это твой смертный приговор…

- Смешно, - горько усмехнулся Мерлин. – Именно сейчас, когда я нормальней нормального.

- Но ты единственный, кто может спасти Артура. И времени у нас практически нет, едва ли не до утра, пока Утер не хватится сына. Да, да. Ни у кого пока не хватило смелости пойти к нему. Что ты собираешься делать?

Мерлин стоял в полной растерянности. Гаюс смотрел на него с такой надеждой, а ему самому было смертельно стыдно: и от недавнего признания, и от чувства вины за случившееся, и от собственного невежества, ведь одной силы здесь не достаточно. Да и когда она вернётся, сила? Маг застонал сквозь зубы.

- Что я должен сделать на этот раз? Что говорят книги?

- Ничего. Нет спасения от ночного гостя. Но ты должен попытаться. Поезжай на юг, откуда я родом. Может быть, там ещё что-то помнят. Призови дракона, хоть из-под земли достань. К друидам пойди, потому что если не ты, то кто?

- На юг? – Мерлин вздрогнул. – Гаюс, на юг. Как же называлась та деревня? Мне нужна карта, - он повёл рукой, пытаясь извлечь карту прямо из воздуха, заклинание призвания предметов было совсем несложным, но и оно не вышло. Пришлось позаимствовать карту в караулке. – Да. Вот здесь. Недавно Артур инспектировал оборонительную линию на южных рубежах. Мы наткнулись на капище одного из богов Старой Религии, и Артур с рыцарями разрушили его. Никто не пытался воспротивиться, но, возможно, кто-то из жрецов решил отомстить. Гаюс, не знаю, так ли это, и сколько всё займёт времени. Тебе придётся солгать своему королю, что Артур на охоте, или смертельно заболел, или уже умер, но только продержись. У нас есть надежда!

К этому времени, покинув крепость тайными ходами, они были уже в нижнем городе. У Гаюса почти везде были знакомцы, обязанные ему спасением жизни и здоровья как во время болезней, так и во время чисток, когда он заступался кое за кого. Вот и теперь хозяин постоялого двора одолжил Мерлину лошадь, да ещё в сумку сунул еды и вина.

На дорогу ушла вся ночь. Рано утром падающий с седла Мерлин, которому, в силу известных обстоятельств, поездка доставила ещё больше неудобств, чем обычно, въехал в ближайшую к разорённому капищу деревню. Хозяйки как раз выгоняли скотину. Он растерялся в шуме, топоте и звоне колокольцев. Наконец поток схлынул, и он остался один на пустой улице, среди ещё не осевшей пыли. Одна старуха поманила его рукой от калитки. Маг вспомнил: именно у неё они ночевали в прошлый раз. Она с улыбкой слушала их с Артуром перебранки, Мерлин помогал ей по хозяйству, Артур держал совет и разбирал тяжбы прямо во дворе, а ещё из удали он поправил покосившиеся столбы ворот, вот эти самые.

- Наконец-то ты пришёл, - улыбнулась бабка беззубым ртом. – Вы хорошие мальчики. Мара очень сердит на вас. Но я постараюсь замолвить словечко.

- Что… что я должен сделать? – у Мерлина в горле всё пересохло, он кашлял от пыли, стоя перед воротами. Чёрные волосы посерели.

- Задобрить его, - бормотала старушка, втаскивая одуревшего волшебника в калитку. – Вы оба. Ты. И он. Хорошие мальчики. Сегодня ночью.

- Но он же…

- Я пошлю гонца, - они уже были за домом вдьмы, в маленьком дворике. – Или хочешь остаться вот таким?

«Вот такой» он Артуру точно не поможет. Мерлин помотал головой.

Женщина вытянула руку и с неба спустился ворон.

- Скажи ему.

- Гаюс, выпусти Артура и дай ему коня, - с трудом проговорил волшебник, привязывая к ноге птицы полосу ткани, оторванную от платка. Рухнул прямо на стоящую во дворе лавочку, и в кои-то веки уснул без сновидений.

К вечеру двор наполнился людьми в тёмных плащах. При виде первого Мерлин чуть сквозь землю не провалился, когда их стало больше, запаниковал, но потом подуспокоился, и опытным взглядом разобрал фигуры некоторых именитых жителей деревни, которые ходили сюда же на приём к Артуру. Когда появился Артур, без всякого плаща, в обычной, хотя и местами прорванной одежде, со ссадиной на лбу, и соскочил со взмыленной лошади, Мерлин облегчённо вздохнул. С тех пор, как проснулся, он мучился от неизвестности, жив ли Гаюс, да и сам Артур. И теперь потянулся отереть пыль и кровь с родного лица, но их не пустили друг к другу, развели по разным комнатам и стали готовить к церемонии.

Мерлина отмыли снаружи и изнутри, и, ловя губами стекающие по лицу струи с ароматом трав, он вспомнил, что это первое, что попало ему в рот за два дня. Луна уже стояла высоко, когда в него влили стакан тёплого вина, завернули в белый полог и куда-то понесли. Мерлин мог только слышать странное пение, звуки флейты и барабана, да ощущать мерное покачивание. Когда ткань развернули, он увидел знакомое по снам место. На знакомом сером камне, укутанный в алый плащ, уже лежал Артур, прикрыв глаза. Мерлина опустили рядом. Тёмные плащи с шуршанием скрылись в осоке.

Один из них задержался чуть дольше.

- Проклятие спадёт с рассветом, если вы всё сделаете правильно.

- Правильно? Это как? – вслед ему прокричал Мерлин. Ответом ему был только громкий шорох похожих на кинжалы листьев.

До рассвета оставалось не так уж и много, летние ночи коротки.

Всё было слишком похоже на недавние сны. Тело ещё болело после встречи с чудовищем. Но привычная обстановка и близость обнажённого Артура делали своё дело. Волшебник плотнее закутался в белый полог.

Артур словно очнулся и посмотрел на Мерлина – своими глазами, голубыми. Совершенно безумными, полными недоумения.

- Какого хрена тут происходит?

Похоже, время, проведённое во власти чудовища, выпало из его памяти.

- Друиды, - сделал Мерлин большие и невинные глаза. Ему показалось, что он понял, чего от них хотят, и как бы подвести к этому Артура, не выдав своей тайны. – Ритуал плодородия…

- Что ты несёшь? Мы вообще-то парни. Оба. Или ты ещё не заметил?

- Ну…

- Я ещё ни разу не слышал, чтобы один парень заставил плодоносить другого. Или… здесь замешана магия?

- Мы… мы наказаны, Артур, - принялся юлить Мерлин. – Помнишь, мы сожгли капище?

- О нет! Иметь тебя в качестве слуги – уже само по себе наказание. А иметь тебя прямом смысле? Наверняка ты в постели ещё ужасней, чем в исполнении обязанностей. А-а-а, - принц изобразил озарение. – Ты всё это придумал специально, чтобы я тебя… Мерлин!

Волшебник залился краской. Артур был недалёк от истины. Но и он сам тоже: судя по всему, будущий правитель Камелота был далеко не в восторге от предстоящей затеи.

- Очень ты мне нужен, - бросил маг с вызовом и отвернулся.

- Мерлин, что это? – после затянувшейся паузы сдавленно произнёс Артур.

Юноша оглянулся. Принц сидел, глядя на собственные руки. Кожа на них посерела, загрубела и покрылась шишковатыми костяными наростами.

- Это… это… - замялся волшебник.

Прямо на глазах у изумлённых парней ногти Артура превратились в кривые когти, серебряно блеснувшие в свете луны.

- Это демон, - наконец выдавил Мерлин. – У нас есть время до рассвета, и если мы не справимся, он тебя одолеет.

- Откуда ты знаешь? – подозрительно спросил Артур.

- Видел в книгах у Гаюса, - отводя глаза, скороговоркой пробормотал слуга.

И услышал странный шорох, перекрывающий шёпот осоки.

Артур поднялся с камня, алая ткань соскользнула и лежала полукольцом, обнимая ступни. Принц пытался заглянуть за спину, где два огромных крыла со свистом рассекали воздух: он пробовал новые возможности неожиданно появившейся части тела.

- Что скажет отец? – воскликнул он, топая ногой, в которой тоже мало что осталось человеческого. – И как же мне избавиться т всего этого? А, Мерлин?

- Понятия не имею. Но, боюсь, что догадываюсь.

Хвост принца нетерпеливо хлопал, словно пастуший кнут. Голубые глаза тихо наполнялись мутной желтизной.

- Но почему именно ты, а не кто-нибудь из рыцарей? Не Леон, не Пелинор?

- Прости, что забыли спросить о твоих предпочтениях, - невесело усмехнулся волшебник. Желание совершенно покинуло его, сменившись сосущим ощущением под ложечкой. Он помнил, что такое ночь с демоном, и когда тот, взяв верх, с рычанием рванул белую ткань, волшебник сжал зубы и приготовился терпеть. Ради Артура.

Небо начало бледнеть. Время поджимало.

- Что это? – спросил вдруг Артур своим нормальным голосом, глядя на покрывающие тощее тело синяки и царапины. И осторожно прикоснулся ко следу на бедре Мерлина. Настолько, насколько это позволяло нынешнее состояние рук.

Своей ночной битвы он тоже не помнил?

У мага в груди словно узел завязался. С трудом вдохнув, он прошептал:

- Это тоже демон.

И тут же пожалел об этом. Руки Артура разжались.

- Что же я делаю… Да оно от тебя одни клочки к рассвету оставит! Беги, Мерлин, и не думай обо мне. Я постараюсь удержать его. Я отдал приказ о сожжении. Ты здесь ни при чём…

- Ни при чём? – закричал маг, резко оборачиваясь. – Ни при чём? А как ты думаешь, чьи неумеренные желания приманили эту дрянь? На чьей магической силе он вырос? Кто, вместо того, чтобы защитить тебя, как всегда, на этот раз открыл врагу прямой путь к твой душе? Нет уж, я обязан внести свою долю.

- Ну и что же? – в запале прокричал в ответ Артур. – Я не хочу спасения такой ценой. Потому что… потому что… ну почему это именно ты?

Мерлин понял, что был неправ, – и снова залился краской.

Они стояли, тяжело дыша, и смотрели друг на друга, не замечая, что Артур снова походит больше на человека, чем на чудовище.

- Не бойся за меня, я сильный, - прошептал Мерлин, притягивая принца к себе.

- И если ты просто собирался пожертвовать собой, как верный слуга…

- Нет, - волшебник глядел за плечо Атрура, ставшего почти прежним, и не видел отсутствия крыльев, занятый своими мыслями. – Как-нибудь спроси меня, для чего я украл у Гаюса пестик из лаборатории.

- Пестик? У Гаюса? Мерлин, ты непроходимый идиот, - принц хлопнул волшебника по плечу и захохотал, несмотря на трагичность момента.

Мерлин захохотал в ответ, они смеялись истерически, долго, до слёз, до боли в животе, и не заметили, как из-за горизонта выпрыгнуло солнце.

Первым спохватился Мерлин. «Не успели!» - подумал он и уставился на Артура. Тот замер под этим взглядом и тоже в тревоге принялся осматривать себя. Всё оказалось в полном порядке. Парни выдохнули и огляделись по сторонам.

Утренние лучи освещали болотистый луг, по которому петляла речка. Невдалеке виднелись крыши той самой деревни. Осока и выступающий из песка плоский камень уже не казались такими жутковато-таинствеными.

Артур подобрал оба плаща, красный и белый, сложил их вместе, и привлёк к себе Мерлина, закутываясь в ткань с ним вдвоём.

- Так ты у нас ещё и маг, - пробормотал он, зевая и пытаясь улечься. Учитывая, что они с Мерлином были спелёнуты вместе, выглядело это достаточно забавно.

- Сдаётся мне, что я тебя и таким устраиваю, - буркнул волшебник. Усталость последних дней навалилась и на него. Лишь одно смутно беспокоило: куда девалось проклятье?

Это они узнали только по возвращении, от Гаюса. Мара был, как известно, покровителем не только ночи, но и тайн, и решил позабавиться, вызвав друзей на откровенность.

А сейчас две соединившиеся половинки спали, обнявшись, словно ничего больше им и не было нужно.


End file.
